The Three and a Half Dates
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Prove it."/ "What, this isn't proving it for you?" Lily said, irritated, shaking her and Alice's entwined hands./ "Kiss." He raised his eyebrows as if saying, 'Or are you chicken' And oh, how Lily wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. R&R! ONESHOT


**The Three and a Half Dates**

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP_.

In her seven years at Hogwarts, Lily Evans had only gone on four dates. The third and fourth date could probably be blended together though. So maybe that would make it three dates. Or three and a half.  
The first date she went on was with Benjy Fenwick. He was in Ravenclaw, and he had tanned skin and these amazing, cerulean blue eyes. He and Lily sat together in Charms, and they got along quite well. But Lily was very surprised when he asked her out. She hadn't thought that he liked her in that way.  
They went to The Three Broomsticks for drinks, and they started talking. And Lily couldn't stop staring at his eyebrows. It's not that there was anything wrong with them, they were actually quite nice. But when Benjy spoke, it's like his eyebrows had a mind of their own. They were just so expressive. And annoying.

"Lily? Lily, are you in there?" One of his eyebrows rose.

She shook herself out of her eyebrow-induced daze with a smile. "Right, sorry, what was the question?"

"The Quidditch game tomorrow? Who will you be cheering for?" Benjy waggled his eyebrows.

Lily mentally slapped herself, trying to get herself to snap out of it. "Gryffindor all the way. I could never cheer for a different house."

"Maybe I'll join you in the stands."

Lily gave a noncommittal murmur as her attention was once again captured by those bloody eyebrows.

After they'd finished their butterbeers, they started to stroll up to the castle, playfully arguing about who would get the Head positions next year.

"Audrey Crowsby, definitely. She's a shoe-in for Head Girl," Lily said.

"No way, because George Henries is probably going to be Head Boy, and they hate each other," Benjy told her, eyebrows wiggling to make his point.

"Eyebr- _Benjy_, just be a man and accept when you're wrong. George Henries has no chance, he's as thick as two bricks," she said exasperatedly, wincing at her near slip up.

Benjy just shook his head, and they came to a stop in the Entrance Hall.

"So, I had fun today," he said with a smile, his eyebrows crawling further up his forehead.

"So did I," Lily lied. She couldn't stop concentrating on his eyebrows to have fun.

"Would you like to do it again sometime?" Now the eyebrows were tilted, making him look like a very cute, but annoying, puppy.

"I'm sorry Benjy, but I just don't feel that way about you," Lily said apologetically. She wouldn't be able to focus on anything apart from his eyebrows if they went out again. She wondered how she hadn't noticed them before.

"No problem Lils," Benjy said with a hint of disappointment. "Sorry, I would walk you up to Gryffindor, but I doubt you'd like me knowing where your common room is."

Lily just nodded with a smile, and turned away, glad to have escaped the torture of watching Benjy speak, eyebrows expressing emotions better than words.

That was what the first date was like.

The second date was just _wrong_. Lily honestly didn't know what she was thinking when she agreed to go on this date. Maybe it was just the fact that James was watching with disapproving eyes when Christophe asked her out that made her say yes. She needed to start controlling her impulses.

Christophe 'Please-just-call-me-Chris' Gingham was a pain in the arse. He was whiny and way too touchy-feely. Then, to top that off, he took her to Madam Puddifoot's. The windows were all steamed up, and the tablecloths were frilly and pink. When she tried to say that, no, they really didn't have to go in there (whilst praying that there wouldn't be any infectious diseases floating around inside), he insisted, ushering her into the monstrosity of a cafe.  
What's even worse was that every single couple there looked like they were trying to swallow each other. Can you say disgusting? Just when Lily was entertaining thoughts of escaping, Madam Puddifoot swept over and asked for their orders. Christophe just ordered a coffee, whilst Lily ordered a cup of tea. Lily noticed Madam Puddifoot quickly give their orders to the barista, before hurrying back to the door, no doubt to coerce more young couples into the gaudy place. Lily could almost imagine her as a spider, luring more flies into its web.

Christophe then made to set his hand over hers. She swiftly removed her hand from where it had rested on the table, and rested it awkwardly on her thigh.

Christophe, though looking a little put out, was not deterred. He was starting to lean forward a bit (not even ten minutes into their 'date'!), and Lily was forever thankful to Madam Puddifoot when she set their drinks onto the table, interrupting Christophe's attempt at copying the couples around them.

"Thank you!" Lily said a bit too loudly, before taking a sip of the tea. She frowned, and added some of the disgustingly pink sugar.

Christophe gave a huge sigh, before drinking from his, you guessed it, _pink_ cup.

"So, Lils, can I call you Lils?"

"No."

"So, Lily, I heard that you're best in the class for Potions," Christophe said.

"No, that would be Severus."

"Snape? Urgh, let's not talk about him."

The rest of the date was spent bagging James Potter, avoiding Christophe's wandering hands, and drinking Madam Puddifoot's tea whilst hoping that it wasn't spiked with love potion.

"Want to go out again, Lily?" Christophe asked, a saucy grin on his face as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"No thanks," Lily said, not bothering to be polite. She was too fed up with how the date went.

"Oh. Okay, then. Bye."

Over the next few weeks, Christophe started to act like James Potter. By that, she meant that he was acting arrogant and mean, annoyingly asking her out all the time. Actually, no, James didn't ask her out every single day. He would just ask her out around once or twice per month. She didn't feel like punching him (much) after those dating propositions, but when Christophe asked her... Well, most of the time he was lucky that she had friends to pull her back.

Finally, after the twelfth time, she told a huge lie.

"I'm a lesbian."

"What?" Christophe's mouth dropped open.

"I like girls. I would prefer to see a V where most girls want to see a P. In fact, I've got a girlfriend."

Christophe, of course, didn't believe her, telling her to prove it. She had gone on a date with him, after all.

So Lily did.

That, my friends, is what brings us to her third date. Or maybe it could be called the half date.

"No!"

"Alice, please? Just pretend!"

"I'm dating Frank, Lily! Frank Longbottom, _who is a boy_!"

"For me? C'mon Alice! I would do this for you!" Alice knew very well that Lily would do this for her. It didn't mean that she liked it.

It took two whole days to convince Alice to pretend to be Lily's girlfriend, and even then it only happened with the promise of a family pack of sugar quills from Honeydukes.

"Alice, take my hand," Lily hissed to her friend as they walked through Hogsmeade, ignoring the incredulous looks they were garnering from their classmates.

Alice rolled her eyes, but took the offered hand. "I hate you Lily. I really do."

Lily grinned. "You know you love me. Now _smile_. Looking like you're in pain on a date isn't very nice."

Alice grumbled, "You are enjoying this way to much."

But Lily just shrugged. By the time the pair got to The Three Broomsticks, Alice was rather fed up, as whenever Frank Longbottom (Alice's boyfriend) saw them, he would burst into laughter.

Lily especially enjoyed the look on Christophe's face when he saw the pair waltz into The Three Broomsticks.

"You- you're lying," Christophe exclaimed disbelievingly when he approached them.

Lily gave a rather theatrical gasp, pressing her hand to her chest. "How could you accuse me of such a thing?"  
Alice gave a low snort.

"How long have you two been going out, then?" Christophe demanded.

"Oh, one forgets such a thing when one's been in love for so long." Cue the love-struck look. Lily ignored the fact that Alice looked as though she'd rather be anywhere else than here at the moment.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Prove it."

"What, this isn't proving it for you?" Lily said, irritated, shaking her and Alice's entwined hands.

"Kiss." He raised his eyebrows as if saying, 'Or are you chicken?' And oh, how Lily wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter were sitting around a nearby table watching the conversation with interest. Sirius especially loved the fact that Lily had said she was a lesbian. That wasn't something you heard every day.

"Fine! We will!" Lily said boldly. She nearly grinned at the sight of Christophe's eyes widening. He didn't expect her to actually do it. Alice gave a little whimper as Lily leaned in a bit. But then Alice was pushed away and her lips were replaced by James'.

Lily had to admit that she liked a kiss from James better than one from Alice. Not only was he a boy, but his kisses were like a little slice of Heaven. She ignored Christophe's cries of "Liar!" and twined her arms around James' neck.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Go out with me, Evans?"

Lily smiled.

The fourth date was amazing.

At first, it was a tiny bit awkward, 'cause, you know, Lily had just pretended to be a lesbian, but once they got over that, it was brilliant.

"Hey Evans?"

"Yeah, Potter?"

"You're not really a lesbian, are you?" James asked.

Lily laughed, and ignored the question.

James took her hand as they wandered back up to the magical castle in silence.

"Why didn't you use the 'I'm a lesbian' thing on me?"

Lily blinked a little before replying. "Because I didn't dislike you enough. You're actually pretty brilliant."

James' signature grin lit up his face. "Thanks Evans. I think that you're pretty brilliant too."

When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, the pair stopped.

"I enjoyed myself today," Lily said, surprised at her confession.

"So did I."

"Did you want to do it again sometime?"

James' reply was in the form of a kiss.

Yes, the fourth date was definitely her favourite.

**OH MY GOD! It's not a drabble! It's a miracle. I just got this idea last night. I was going to get out of bed to try and get the idea down, but then I decided that I liked my warm bed better. So, this morning (when I was rudely awoken by my sister, still very annoyed about that) I was thankful that I hadn't forgotten the idea, because I liked the sound of it.  
This took me a few hours to write, and half of it was written whilst listening to 'Battle Scars parody by Fitzy, Wippa, Guy Sebastian & Lupe Fiasco "Cookie Jars"'. If you haven't seen that, please, check it out.**

**OH, AND HAS EVERYONE SEEN THE IRON MAN 3 TRAILER?**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
